


Titan City Sirens

by Bell_Flower



Series: Titan City [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin for hire Mikasa, F/F, Just these two badass women being sexy as hell, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: “I’m going to have you screaming my name by the end of the night.” The woman kept trailing her kisses lower down Mikasa’s exposed back, stopping just above the dip in her lower back. Mikasa’s breath was already picking up, her forehead falling against the wall. Oh, she wanted that.(The first time Annie and Mikasa meet from Titan City series. Also can be read as a stand-alone)UPDATE: Second chapter added with the Mikasa x Hitch x Annie threesome no one asked for.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Series: Titan City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093613
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

She was in the middle of a job and she had her target right where she wanted him. Mikasa pushed herself off the bar and made her way over towards the man that would be begging for mercy before the night was over. She was dressed to his liking, a black slinky number with the back cut low enough to drape all too alluringly over her backside. Not much was left to the imagination, the fabric hugging her curves perfectly. She knew she had drawn stares, she knew there were more than a few mentally undressing her. It was part of her modus operandi, to lure men in and to take what she wanted: their money, their valuables, information, their life. Whatever it was she was hired for.

What she didn’t expect was for her own attention to be caught. She saw her from across the room, the petite blonde with the impossibly gorgeous icy blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that could pierce your soul while still looking utterly bored and withdrawn. Mikasa was immediately intrigued to see a siren of equal power. The beautiful blonde was dressed in a red v-neck sweater and black pencil skirt, a pair of cute round glasses perched on her nose. The woman caught Mikasa’s appreciative gaze and smirked, reaching up to free her hair from the knot on the top of her head, shaking her silky hair free so it fell loose and soft around her shoulders.

Mikasa bit her lip, fingers curling around the martini glass in her hand. She was on the job, it wasn’t time for distractions, no matter how much she wanted to slide her fingers under that skirt and work her until she was needy and begging, blue eyes hazy with pleasure and cheeks flushed red.

Damn, she was already getting wet just imagining it. She rubbed her legs together and downed her martini in one long gulp. Get it together, Ackerman. She shook her head and returned her attention to her target, only to find he was missing. She mentally cursed and looked around, trying to find clues where he went.

Brow furrowed, she wandered outside, placing her empty glass on the balcony as she peered around corners to find her missing victim. A surprisingly strong grip grabbed on to Mikasa’s wrist and twisted it behind her back, shoving her up against the wall. Mikasa immediately tensed and reached her free hand down under her dress to grab the knife she had hidden against her thigh. Soft lips pressed against her shoulder, warm breath coating her skin as the lips traveled down her back. The touch was gentle, a juxtaposition to the rough way her arm was pinned behind her.

Mikasa didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know who it was, the height of the kisses and the sweet smell that accompanied it were definitely that woman.

“I’m going to have you screaming my name by the end of the night.” The woman kept trailing her kisses lower down Mikasa’s exposed back, stopping just above the dip in her lower back. Mikasa’s breath was already picking up, her forehead falling against the wall. Oh, she wanted that.

“What is it? So I can scream it.” She replied, arching her back and casting a flirty look over her shoulder.

The blonde’s smirk was back and she straightened to her full height, sliding hand through Mikasa’s dark, inky locks. “Annie.”

“Annie.” Mikasa repeated, stunned by how much more beautiful Annie was up close. Those eyes transfixed her.

“Good girl. What’s your name, gorgeous?” Annie tightened her grip on Mikasa, pressing against her backside so she could feel the heat of Annie’s body against her bare skin.

“Mikasa.” She breathed, closing her eyes. Annie was good, the perfect blend of seductress and power. She was just her type.

“Meet me out front in five minutes.” Annie pressed another searing kiss to Mikasa’s shoulder before drawing away, the air feeling that much colder in her absence.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and found her target in record time. She was usually more elegant with her kills, but she didn’t have time.

He was in the bathroom and he was startled when she walked in and retrieved the knife from her thigh holster. She flipped it in her hand and threw it with a practiced accuracy, imbedding it in his heart. The man slumped to the ground, his eyes going wide and mouth falling open as the life faded from his eyes. Mikasa dug the knife in further for good measure before pulling it free. She calmly washed the blood from the knife and checked her appearance for splatter. She nodded approvingly, sliding the knife back into place against her thigh. Levi did a good job teaching her how to kill in ways to avoid unnecessary messes.

Pleased with her appearance, Mikasa stepped over the dead body and exited the room, heading to the front of the restaurant to meet Annie.

Annie didn’t waste time, her hands on Mikasa inside the taxi, one hand cupping and kneading her breast while their tongues battled for dominance. Mikasa moaned low in her throat, causing the cab driver to look up in his rear view mirror and nearly swerve into oncoming traffic at the sight.

Annie kicked the back of his seat, sending a glare up at the man through the mirror. “Keep your eyes on the road, fucking pervert.”

Mikasa bit back her laughter, already liking her companion for the night.

She shoved the blonde against the wall of the elevator as soon as they reached Annie’s building. Mikasa’s hand slid between her legs, hiking Annie’s skirt up as she ran her fingers over the front of her underwear, finding that they were completely soaked through.

“I’m flattered, baby. You’re so wet for me.” Mikasa breathed into Annie’s neck before attaching her lips to pale skin, sucking and kissing. She pulled the panties down enough to allow her access, annoyed at the tightness of Annie’s skirt restricting the amount of room she had to work with. Mikasa’s fingers found their way in, her index finger swirling around Annie’s clit until her legs were trembling and her head fell back against the elevator wall.

“Fuck.” Annie moaned as those fingers moved to her lips, teasingly tracing them before burying between the folds, two fingers working into her and giving long slow strokes against her inner walls. Annie instinctively tightened around the fingers, loving the way the long, slim digits fit inside her.

“You feel so good.” Mikasa nuzzled Annie’s shoulder as she curled her fingers, searching for that sweet spot. Annie cried out, her hand wrapping around Mikasa’s arm when she found it. Mikasa smiled slyly, her thumb rolling back and forth on Annie’s clit and her fingers moved in that slick heat, massaging that spot until her legs were trembling and giving out.

Anyone could have walked in on them but as each floor passed uninterrupted, Mikasa worked Annie into a trembling, moaning mess. “M-my floor...” Annie gasped, opening her icy blue eyes long enough to see they had arrived already.

Mikasa pulled her fingers out in one swift motion as the doors opened with a bright ding sound. Mikasa caught Annie’s gaze as she stepped out of the elevator, lifting her fingers to her lips and licking Annie’s juices from them. Annie felt her knees buckle, a wave of desire hitting her with almost crippling force. She dragged her underwear back into place and straightened her skirt before following Mikasa out.

Her hands fumbled with her keys, her composure long gone. Annie hadn’t gotten worked up like that for anyone before.

Once inside, hands roamed again, pulling at clothes. Mikasa immediately rid Annie of that tight skirt, no matter how nicely it cupped her ass. Annie tossed her glasses on the side table, uncaring if they broke or scratched. Mikasa shoved her back into the bed, crawling over Annie to press their lips together once more. Every inch of Annie’s body tingled with excitement, her hands fisting in Mikasa’s slinky dress and tugging it upwards over her head. Mikasa leaned back on Annie’s thighs, letting Annie forcefully undress her. Mikasa wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the dress and Annie’s breath caught at the sight of her.

“My god, you are fucking hot.” Annie remarked, sliding her hands up Mikasa’s sides, marveling at the very defined abs and oh, those tits were a thing of beauty. She curved her hands around those mounds, kneading the soft flesh and pinching the pink nipples between her fingers. Mikasa arched into the touch, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the attention.

“I could say the same about you.” She opened her eyes again, dark with lust. “Now show me yours.”

Annie sat up, holding onto Mikasa’s back so as not to dislodge her from her place on her lap at the movement, allowing space for Mikasa to swiftly pull off the red v-neck and unhook her bra to even them out.

“Oh yes,” Mikasa licked her lips in approval, admiring Annie’s naked upper half. “Glorious tits.” Annie had to hold back a little smile at that and instead drew Mikasa back in for more heated kisses. They sank back down against the bed, bodies sliding together, nipples brushing with their movements and underwear sticking uncomfortably with how turned on they both were.

Deciding to pick up where she left off, Mikasa yanked the blonde’s panties down and set back to work, three fingers thrusting and curling into Annie, drawing harsh pants and shuddering moans from the petite blonde. It didn’t take much, Annie was too worked up to last long and her body spasmed, pleasure hitting her like electric jolts and she was riding Mikasa’s fingers with erratic jerks of her hips. She knew she must have been loud too, because Mikasa was grinning at her with too much satisfaction.

“You make the most beautiful sounds.” Mikasa complimented, pulling her fingers away and Annie whimpered at the loss, feeling empty all of the sudden. The feeling didn’t last long though.

Mikasa slid down the bed and settled between Annie’s legs, ripping her panties completely off in the process. She licked up the wetness between her legs and poked her tongue inside her, sliding it in and out. Annie jerked again, her thighs closing around Mikasa as her overly sensitive body was stimulated again. Mikasa turned her head and kissed Annie’s thigh, loving the way the blonde was responding and falling apart for her.

She went back to work, wanting more. She circled her tongue around Annie’s clit, rubbing back and forth, sucking. She alternated between that and dropping down to fuck Annie with her tongue. The throbbing at her core returned and Annie orgasmed even harder, her cry even more wrecked and desperate than the first time.

Annie couldn’t even think straight for a few minutes, blinking up at the ceiling, panting for breath, her fingers tangled in Mikasa’s hair. She shuddered in the aftershocks, giving a little tug. Mikasa complied, wiggling up Annie’s body to kiss her, the taste of Annie still on her lips.

“Fuuuck.” Annie sighed, flipping them over and pining Mikasa down. Mikasa looked entirely too pleased with herself. Remembering her promise, Annie scooted down to return the favor, licking Mikasa through her underwear. Mikasa arched off the bed, begging for more.

Pleased, Annie yanked down her underwear, making a soft noise at the sight of of her sex, shining wet and ready.

Mikasa squirmed under her hungry gaze. “Annie, please...” She was so turned on she felt she might lose her mind if Annie didn’t do something soon.

Annie reached for something entirely different though, pulling the knife from the holder on Mikasa’s thigh.

Oh shit, she had forgotten about that. Mikasa tensed, the realization that she had been so careless shocking her out of her lust-filled haze.

Annie examined the knife before lightly trailing it over Mikasa’s abs. Mikasa sucked in a breath at the danger of it.

“It’s for self-defense.” Mikasa explained weakly.

“Hm.” Annie moved back up, catching Mikasa’s lips and kissing her breathless as she jammed the knife into the headboard above Mikasa’s head. Mikasa shuddered so hard with want, a loud moan muffled into the kiss.

“Now to make you scream.” Annie gripped Mikasa’s thighs and held them down and apart, exposing her completely. Annie’s tongue was hot and slick as it teased her, circling her entrance, darting in for little tastes but never enough to satisfy.

“Fuck you.” Mikasa felt tears of frustration in her eyes as she tried to buck up for more but Annie kept holding her down. Annie smiled against Mikasa’s pussy, finally giving her what she wanted. She ate her out, tongue rough and firm as it worked inside her, diving deeper with each swipe. She rubbed at Mikasa’s clit while she worked her tongue, feeling the tell tale tightening of muscles before the scream came.

“Ah, A-Annie!” Mikasa shook with her release, her fingers gripping the sheets so hard that they ripped. Annie was so very enthralled by Mikasa’s scream that she got her off three more times before Mikasa passed out on her bed.

Annie settled next to her, kissing Mikasa’s pink tinged cheek and pulling her close.

————

Two months later, Mikasa was moved in and they spent most of their free time together in amicable companionship.

Annie glanced at Mikasa typing on her laptop, her hair tied up and an oversized sweater on and she couldn’t help the little smile that tugged on her lips.  
  


Mikasa was really cute.

She was really in over her head with that girl.

Mikasa looked up, raising a brow. “What?”

Annie shrugged, falling back into a neutral expression. She wouldn’t admit it, she couldn’t.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first F/F smut fic. I hope it was at least somewhat decent. I really like these two together so I couldn’t help myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie sucked at relationships and the one time she actually wanted it to work, she knew it couldn’t. Due to her job, she had to eventually betray Mikasa and use her to get information to bring down Kenny Ackerman’s crime ring, which wasn’t exactly the best basis for a relationship. No matter how goddamn cute Mikasa was while blowing on the bubbles in the bath across from her, she was a killer. Annie’s heart tugged painfully, knowing she had to do something to put distance between them before it got out of hand.

“We’re not exclusive, right?” Mikasa looked up sharply at Annie’s question, a small frown settling on her lips.

“Oh, I...hadn’t really thought about it.” Mikasa looked to the side, quietly staring into the distance. “I guess we could see other people too.”

She didn’t seem overly enthusiastic about the idea but Annie dared not contemplate whether that meant she wanted Annie all to herself or not.

“Oh good.” Annie said, even though she didn’t mean it.

Mikasa sunk down further into the bath, her knees coming up out of the water because her legs were too long for the tub. Annie didn’t have that problem.

Annie crawled forward and settled between Mikasa’s legs, seeking her lips out for a kiss. Mikasa turned her head, letting Annie catch her cheek instead.

“I’m going out.” Annie whispered, drawing back and stepping out of the tub. She pulled a towel down from the rod on the wall, drying herself off. Mikasa didn’t respond, stretching her legs out over the space that Annie once occupied while she reached down next to her, plucking her wine glass off the floor to sip at the richly colored liquid.

Annie paused, sitting on the edge of the tub. Mikasa was angry.

“Beautiful.” Annie said, leaning down towards her. Mikasa turned her head, lower lip jutted out in the slightest pout. Annie grabbed onto the back of her head and kissed her so hard some of the wine sloshed out of the glass and stained the bubbles red.

Mikasa couldn’t help but melt at that, making a small noise of pleasure.

“You know you’re always the one I come home to.” Annie said, stroking Mikasa’s cheek.

“Just don’t bring anything else home.” Mikasa replied, finally forgiving Annie with a small kiss. She should have known Annie would be like that, the practiced way she seduced Mikasa into her bed should have been enough to indicate that Annie loved many partners.

“What if I brought someone home for both of us? Hm?” Annie moved her lips to kiss just below Mikasa’s ear.

Mikasa tensed, thinking that one over. “Alright.” She agreed, releasing a breath.

Annie wanted to pretend she still had control but Mikasa had her wrapped around her finger. Just the tiniest pout and Annie was on her knees. She hated that but she couldn’t stop.

Since it was someone she was taking home to Mikasa, it had to be someone she already knew.

————

Annie leaned up against the bar, icy eyes trained on the back of the bartender, a girl with light hair and playful green eyes. She was leaning over, flirtatiously running her hand over a patron’s shoulder, remarking on how muscular he had gotten. Annie rolled her eyes to the ceiling as that cloying giggle sounded from her. Hitch Dreyse, a devious woman who was so much more than what she appeared to be. Instead of the subtle seductive power that Mikasa held, Hitch was far more obvious in her flirtations.

Those green eyes settled on Annie, flashing with recognition. A sly smile formed on her lips as she approached the stoic blonde. “Hey, grumpy.” Hitch dropped her voice into a sweet honey tone. “What’s your poison tonight?”

Annie leaned closer, most of her face hidden behind a white hoodie. Only Hitch could easily see her. “You wanna fuck?”

Hitch blinked at the straight forward question before laughing. “Oh god, Annie, I missed you.” Her eyes shown with affection and Annie glanced away, uncomfortably.

“One thing, I have someone at home that will be joining.” Annie added, just in case Hitch mistook the request to mean something more intimate than what it was.

Hitch raised a brow inquisitively. “Oh, you dirty girl.” She purred, leaning over the bar so their faces were mere inches away. “Man or woman?”

“Woman. Tall and leggy, muscular, stunning.” Annie shrugged, as if she didn’t care if Hitch was intrigued or not.

Hitch tilted her head, trying to see more of what Annie was hiding from her. “Oh honey, you really like this one.”

Annie frowned, pulling her hood lower on her head.

“Sure thing, I will be over after my shift.” She reached over and turned Annie’s head, giving her a swift peck on the cheek.

————

Mikasa sat with perfect elegance in a black silk robe, fingers idly sliding through Annie’s hair as they waited for Hitch to arrive. Annie did not expect the reaction she had gotten out of her partner, the way Mikasa had taken control and tied Annie’s wrists to the headboard with expert knots, had stripped Annie down and left her to wait. Annie shivered, biting her lip in anticipation.

The knock came after what felt like an agonizingly long time and Mikasa slowly rose and made her way over to the door to answer it, pulling the door open and taking in the sight of their visitor.

Hitch had, of course, put in some effort. She always had dolled herself up when she knew she was going to be admired. She slipped her jacket off her shoulders and leaned against the door way, a sly smile on her face as she subtly showed off her curves in the front close, white corset top and form fitting jeans.

“Looks like you ladies are more than ready.” She commented, glancing to the side to run her eyes over Annie’s naked form and then back to Mikasa to observe the beautiful body that wasn’t obscured by the robe. “Damn, it’s my lucky night.”

“You’re not bad either.” Mikasa unashamedly stared at the tempting valley between Hitch’s breasts that were pushed snug together in that lingerie inspired top.

Hitch stepped in and closed the door with a soft click. She tossed her jacket aside and approached Mikasa, reaching up to touch her smooth cheek. “My name is Hitch.”

“Mikasa.” Mikasa tilted her head, letting the new girl touch her before she knocked the hand away and spun Hitch around so Hitch was facing Annie and Mikasa loomed behind her.

Mikasa’s hands traveled down the front of Hitch’s top, unhooking it as she went, revealing more of the glorious cleavage. Annie shifted, pulling at the restraints because she wanted so bad to be a part of that. “Fuuuuck.” She breathed, watching as Mikasa licked a line up the side of Hitch’s neck and squeezed her hand around one of the exposed breasts, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Hitch moaned, exposing more of her neck and reaching around to hold on to the taller girl as she felt her knees go weak. There was something so alluring about the quiet power that Mikasa held.

“Do you like it rough?” Mikasa asked, lips grazing Hitch’s ear as her hand moved down to unbutton her jeans, slipping her hand down the front. Annie watched Mikasa’s hand move, knowing exactly what it was getting up to. She could already feel so wet between her own legs just watching them.

“Yes.” Hitch grinned, turning her head to search out Mikasa’s lips in a kiss.

“No kissing.” Annie snapped, suddenly narrowing her icy blue eyes. “Those are the rules.”

Mikasa smirked, shifting her fingers underneath Hitch’s panties to feel the heat and beginning slickness. “Who said you had any say in this?” Mikasa countered, though she refrained from kissing Hitch anyway.

Annie relaxed back against the headboard, rubbing her legs together in frustration because she wanted to touch too and she knew this was her punishment.

Mikasa bit down on Hitch’s neck, her fingers sinking into the other girl, shallowly stroking her into incoherence. She whispered something into the other girl’s ear and Hitch nodded, looking over at Annie with a lustful stare.

Annie watched them conspiring, wondering what they had up their sleeve. They parted from each other and Hitch approached the bed, dropping articles of clothing as she went like a lewd trail of bread crumbs all the way to the bed. Hitch crawled across to Annie, setting her hands on her thighs.

“Do you want some attention too?” She teased, running her hands back and forth on Annie’s thighs but never venturing any further. Hitch’s distraction worked like a charm, Annie far too caught up with the hot touch on her skin.

Mikasa settled next to Annie on the bed, leaning over to kiss her as her hand moved between the shorter girl’s legs. Annie shivered, eagerly meeting her lips and kissing back so fiercely that she didn’t really notice what Mikasa was doing until the faint buzz was heard and the vibrator slipped inside her. Annie jerked in surprise, making a soft noise against Mikasa’s lips. The vibration was strong enough to give some stimulation without bringing her over the edge.

Mikasa smirked at her reaction, her hand trailing over Annie’s chest to tease and play with her nipples. “I’m going to drag this out, teasing you to the edge and then stopping.” Annie made a sound half way between a protest and desire, knowing she was in for whatever Mikasa wanted to dish out either way.

“On your knees.” Mikasa commanded Hitch, shifting to crawl behind her on the bed. Hitch did as she was told in delighted anticipation. Mikasa pushed her head down until her face was merely an inch from Annie’s dripping wet cunt. “Fuck her with your tongue.”

Annie squirmed, a wave of heat rolling down her spine at the calm, commanding tone. If she knew that this would have brought out that side of Mikasa earlier, she would have asked for Hitch to join them ages ago.

Hitch gladly followed orders, tucking her hands under Annie’s hips and tracing Annie’s entrance with her tongue before diving in. The vibrations felt strange on her tongue but the force of her tongue pressing in next to the toy moved it deeper, right into Annie’s spot.

“Shit!” Annie‘s back arched up off the bed at continuous vibration against the sensitive nerves, making her skin tingle. Hitch giggled, thrusting her tongue in and out to rock the vibrator back and forth.

“Sounds like you’re doing really well.” Mikasa pressed against Hitch’s back, the silk of her robe sliding smooth across her skin. Mikasa’s fingers made their way back inside the girl below her, three fingers thrusting hard and sudden. Hitch cried out, her muscles clenching around the intrusion before relaxing.

“Ah, yeah, keep going like that.” Hitch pleaded, rocking back onto the slim digits, wanting them to bury deeper.

Mikasa moved them hard and fast, aiming them just right to have Hitch collapsing against Annie, her ministrations erratic and unfocused. Annie wanted to growl in frustration because she was so damn close.

“Touch yourself.” Mikasa purred into Hitch’s ear and she did as she was instructed, reaching down to thumb her clit. Mikasa continued her relentless pace until Hitch was completely collapsed against Annie’s thigh, her body trembling with the force of her orgasm, muscles constricting hard around Mikasa’s fingers.

The sight was enough to have Annie rocking her hips to shift the toy inside her because fuck that was hot and she needed to get off.

Mikasa kissed Hitch’s shoulders until the aftershocks wore away and slowly pulled her fingers out with a slick sound. She sat back on her heels, finally working free the knot on her robe. She shrugged it off her shoulders and climbed up to Annie, pushing her down so her head laid flat on the pillows.

“I’m going to sit on your face now.” Mikasa said, swinging her leg over so she could position herself right over Annie’s lips. Annie groaned low in her throat, straining against the knots keeping her hands tied, because she wanted to touch so bad.

Mikasa assisted, holding the folds of skin open with one hand while she braced herself on the headboard with the other. Annie’s tongue flicked out for a taste before burying deep into the welcoming heat. The hand on the headboard gripped tight as Mikasa lurched forward, pressing her forehead against her arm as she rocked her hips down onto Annie’s face.

Recovering from the post orgasm haze, Hitch adjusted herself to lazily lick around the vibrator buried inside Annie again, once again inching Annie closer to the edge.

“Reward her.” Mikasa instructed over her shoulder to Hitch, since she could feel from the tremors in Annie’s body that she wasn’t going to need much more to give her the final push.

“Yes, ma’am.” Hitch grinned and thrust her tongue in harder at the same time as taking the vibration up a notch.

Annie’s hands fisted and tugged at her restraints, her orgasm hitting her hard as the electric tendrils of pleasure sparked in all her nerves, her moans muffled against Mikasa’s flesh.

Mikasa smiled, reaching down to smooth Annie’s hair from her sweat-slicked forehead. Annie moaned again, weakly. The vibration was still going strong, teasing at her over sensitive nerves.

“What about you, sweetheart?” Hitch straddled Annie’s torso behind Mikasa, running her hands over the pale skin, kneading Mikasa’s breasts in appreciation.

Mikasa leaned back against her, continuing to roll her hips down onto Annie’s waiting tongue, her partner resuming her previous attention. Annie made a signal to Hitch with her fingers while Mikasa was otherwise swept up in the pleasure and the two decided their next move.

Hitch moved a hand down Mikasa’s abs, admiring them briefly before her fingers worked the sensitive nub of Mikasa’s clit until her grey eyes were sliding closed in bliss. Hitch grinned, taking that moment to work free the knots around Annie’s hands while she had Mikasa melting into her touch. Once both hands were freed, Hitch scooted off Annie and Annie was flipping Mikasa on to her back and pinning her down.

“Revenge.” She declared with a devilish gleam in her eye, pulling the vibrator free and pressing it instead into Mikasa. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at the betrayal before her body was trembling in pleasure.

“Show me what you’ve got then.” Mikasa challenged, spreading her legs to let them have their way with her. Annie gladly agreed, dropping between Mikasa’s legs and sucking at her clit, her fingers working the vibrator against Mikasa’s spot. Hitch bent down too, capturing one of Mikasa’s nipples between her lips, sucking and swirling her tongue around it.

The onslaught of stimulation had Mikasa’s back arching, a hand fisting in both girls’ hair as an intense wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, the built up tension resulting in a mind numbing orgasm that left her breathless.

————

“How did you know Hitch?” Mikasa asked the question casually over breakfast, but Annie knew it was laced with jealousy.

“We lived together.” Annie replied, watching Mikasa out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to mess with her a bit.

Mikasa tensed and shot Annie a look, clearly unhappy to hear she was someone who had been that close to Annie.

“We lived in the same foster home for a couple years.” Annie clarified, deciding that while it was fun to tease Mikasa, she should tell her the truth. “It’s not a time I like to think about.” Annie looked down at the table, staring blankly.

“So you kept in touch?” Mikasa questioned, eyes softening and her hand reached out for Annie’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you cared so much about her.”

Annie shrugged, smiling wryly. “She’s annoying but not bad.”

————

This one is for Lubov! Thank you for your kindness.

Was this any good? *hides face in hands*


End file.
